IBC heats 2014 with big reality franchises
March 7, 2014 Sequestered TV network IBC-13 become more aggressive than ever to keep its momentum as the Philippines’ undisputed number 3 network. 2014 will a big year for the Kapinoy network, as it is set to offer big reality platforms for the discriminating taste of the Pinoy audience. Watching NBA and PBA for basketball fans, and the popular and top-rating shows where the hits like Maya Loves Sir Chief, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, T.O.D.A.S. and Born to be a Superstar. The year 2012 saw IBC-13 embarked on its first venture in teleserye production. Though still a strong third in the ratings game, the Kapatid network’s drama series showed great promise in story, execution and impressive casting. From the remake of Cristine Reyes' Esperanza to the Jewel of Drama's leadind role of the powerful drama Maghihintay Sa'yo, while discover a fantasy with its first venture in their own fantaserye like Janella Salvador's mermaid tale Janella in Wonderland, IBC-13 has definitely come a long way since it's launch in March 1, 1960, exceeding everyone’s expectation. And to cap another milestones of the number 3 network are the biggest reality shows to be launched in Philippine television history. The Kapinoy Network promises that these reality shows will change not only the Filipino viewing habit, but also the overall Filipino way of life: Hell's Kitchen, SM Little Stars and Born to be a Superstar. Sam Concepcion and Janella Salvador will host SM Little Stars. The most-awaited kiddie reality show for the kiddie superstars in regional candidates, votes can be obtained from any of the branches of SM Department Store upon purchase of any Children’s Wear merchandise. The unique code shall be encoded via SM Little Stars 2014 official website. For the prize of a talent management contract with Kapinoy Talent Center voting for your favorite. Finalists in this annual nationwide search for cute, adorable, and talented kids. The kids charmed the distinguished judges led by Trumpets co-founder and president Audie Gemora, 1991 Bb. Pilipinas International Patty Betita and Cheska Garcia-Kramer. Others included Trumpets Playshop director Lani Ligot, Bodjie Pascua, Ciara Sotto and Cathy Garcia Molina. Criteria for judging are star qual-ity, 30 percent; personality, 20 percent; and talent, 50 percent.Grand winners Andreu and Iyah brought home P150,000 worth of cash and shopping money, a four-year college scholarship grant from National University and a Viva Artist Management Contract. Like the other top winners, they also received trips for two to Xiamen, China, gift certificates from John Robert Powers, scholarship grants from Center for Pop Music, SM Bowling and SM Ice Skating, and gift certificates from Toy Kingdom and SM Storyland. The country’s third most watched network, said to bought the rights of Hell's Kitchen, the new reality cooking competition show aired in the US. According to unverified reports, the Kapinoy network has already bought the rights to produce the Filipino version of the reality cooking competition. On the other hand, IBC is poised of Viva producing Born to be a Superstar, a reality search show for a national singing contest hosted by a singing champion Anja Aguilar, with a judges of Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang. Auditions are nationwide in which, in moments of high emotion, our cameras surprise lucky who get through at home, school and work offers them to be in spotlight. In studio, contestants face the music industry professionals of the best OPM artists. All events leading to special night, like the auditions, the announcements, the rehearsals, studio recording, pictorials and others. A reality singing search in the history of Philippine television to all hopefuls who want to try to become the next singing superstars. The phenomenal weekend primetime TV nationwide reality singing search in the Philippines with their favorite singing superstar fans discover and develop its own talents in the partner of the biggest training school in pop singing Center for Pop Music Philippines will provide chosen contestants with mentors in singing, stage performance for the high-school students as the star-maker, the personality development, style and fashion to help package them into the next singing sensations from different college high-schools for the aspiring young singers who battle it out each week auditioned singers across the country with the same top quality production values to perform will sing, perform, record yourself online and be a superstar number of high quality backing tracks for singers and instrumentalists. The singing-reality talent show with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 15 to 25 years old and above are qualified to join the contest aims to discover prospective singing superstars with the Kapinoy singing champions as hosts and Becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semifinals and P1 million pesos cash prizes for the grand finals with the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. It producing the newest Kapinoy singing champions of superstars such as Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Ronald Humarang, Anne Bernardo and Joshua Cadelina. Huge franchises and big names as the hosts, IBC-13 is indeed enjoying the momentum, and won’t let it go until it has already achieved and has broken new grounds. Watch out as the three-way battle for television supremacy gets more intense. 'IBC-13's primetime hits' Janella in Wonderland, IBC-13's hottest fantasy series for 2014, won the hearts of primetime TV viewers in January premiere. Janella Salvador created her waves as Janella, a mermaid tale under the sea. Only Me and You, a primetime kilig-serye, tells the love story of Paolo and Rachelle, portrayed by Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz. A touch of hearts about love portrayal for the whole family, Kapinoy Primetime's Maghihintay Sa'yo, which premiered in January, pitted Cristine Reyes in the lead role, with Maxene Magalona, Diether Ocampo and Raymart Santiago. The drama was a critical and commercial success. Love Notes, which has become the longest-running drama anthology on Philippine television and in Asia, continued to bring the most memorable romance every Saturday evening as it features real-life love stories send through letters. Kapinoy Comedy: We made sure to end your Saturday nights with laughter through Maya Loves Sir Chief, a feel-good sitcom topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, and the mother of all gag shows in town T.O.D.A.S. as Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon and Victor Anastacio dished out gags and skits.